С завязанными глазами
by dozdik24
Summary: Сэм решил устроить хозяину "вечер любви", но настаивает, чтобы Фродо завязал глаза. Почему? Об этом читайте ниже


**Название:** «С завязанными глазами» (Blinded)

**Автор:** Thia (karolja yahoo.com)

**Переводчик:** Екатерина (angel_girl_17 rambler. ru)

**Пейринг:** Фродо/Сэм

**Рейтинг:** NC-17

**Саммари:** PWP (Porn without Plot — дословно: _порнография без сюжета_; или «Plot, what Plot?» — дословно: _Сюжет? Какой сюжет?_) — незатейливый минимальный сюжет, где основной упор делается на постельные сцены).

**Примечание 1:** автор и переводчик отказываются от прав на героев, все герои принадлежат их правообладателям, ни автор, ни переводчик не извлекают никакой материальной выгоды из этой истории.

**Примечание 2:** Фанфик написан дабы поднять настроение другу (подруге). Первый в этой серии.

**Примечание от переводчика:** Сэм у автора просто садист! В хорошем смысле этого слова ;))

**И последнее Примечание от переводчика:** местами перевод весьма вольный, дабы было более читабельно ;) отзывы приветствуются, это лучшая награда за свой труд =)

**Разрешение на перевод:** Запрос автору отправлен, ответ до сих пор не получен.

«С завязанными глазами?» - Фродо не засмеялся, но Сэм услышал хитринку в его голосе и увидел, как в его глазах заплясали огоньки.

«Да, сударь», - решительно произнес Сэм, хотя в его желудке будто бабочки трепыхались.

Если Фродо согласиться на это, согласиться и даже не спросит «зачем?»…

«Я вижу, что нужно пореже приглашать в мой дом Мэрри Брендибака», - проговорил Фродо, подавляя рвущийся смех, а бабочек в желудке Сэма как будто удвоилось.

«Ведь это он и Пиппин подкинули тебе эту идейку».

«Прошу прощения, сударь, но если эту идею подкинул мне мистер Мэрри, то он и мистер Пиппин сейчас бы ждали бы в зале, пока я завяжу вам глаза, чтобы потом наброситься на Вас, а Вы бы даже не ощутили никакой разницы, ну может за исключением рук!»

Сказано это было резко, но Фродо упал на белые подушки и рассмеялся.

«О, Сэм, Сэм», - удалось, наконец, выговорить Фродо, - «хорошо, я не буду снова обвинять тебя в извращенных идеях». Его пальцы погладили бедро Сэма, намекая на самую простую извращенную идею.

«С завязанными глазами», - твердо сказал Сэм, ловя руку Фродо своей, пока она не дотянулась слишком далеко.

Фродо дернул руку, пытаясь освободить ее, потом вздохнул.

«Ну, хорошо, Сэм, если ты настаиваешь».

Эх, не лежать Фродо с завязанными глазами – мистер Бильбо большую часть жизни прожил один, и никогда его мысли особо не занимали ни парни, ни девушки (хотя Сэм слыхал о нем немного больше, чем несколько слухов о гномах), и поэтому никакой вещицы для их дурачества оставлено им не было. Наконец, Сэм решил использовать один из носовых платков Фродо. Фродо подался вперед, чтобы Сэм мог завязать концы свернутого платка позади его головы, потом снова откинулся на подушки, на его губах все еще блуждала слабая улыбка. Сэм отстранился от него. В действительности, заранее он ничего себе не задумывал, будучи не до конца уверенным, что Фродо согласится…

Он и мистер Фродо были любовниками еще не очень долго. Фродо быстро усвоил, что нежные касания только «здесь», или определенная интонация его голоса заставляли колени Сэма слабеть – а в придачу один его взгляд, подобный синему пламени – и Сэм уже ни о чем не мог думать. Но Сэму еще не удалось понять, как ответить Фродо взаимностью, как заставить его стонать и извиваться, прося больше. Сладкой мукой для Сэма были глубокие синие глаза мистера Фродо. Они навевали ему мысли о фиалках и глубокой воде еще до того, как Фродо впервые его поцеловал. Тогда они опустошили его разум, заставляя забыть обо всем, кроме ощущения рук Фродо на коже. Поэтому – с завязанными глазами. На этот раз Сэм хотел исследовать Фродо без каких-либо отвлекающих факторов, даже в виде самого Фродо. Если только он, наконец, решит, с чего начать.

Сэм колебался довольно долго. Одна его часть хотела немедленно раздеть Фродо, и «насыщаться» его кожей, пока он не начнет извиваться от удовольствия или не изъявит желания сделать тоже самое ему самому. Другая же его часть хотела делать всё гораздо медленнее, снимать одежду с Фродо кусочек за кусочком, видеть, как сквозь рубашку становятся заметны его чувствительные соски, как напрягаются его мышцы…

«Если в ближайшее время, Сэмуайз Гэмджи, ты ничего не сделаешь, я наброшусь на тебя – с повязкой на глазах или без нее!»

«Попробуйте, и я тут же опущу вас обратно на подушки, мистер Фродо», - спокойно проговорил Сэм, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Фродо.

Никогда бы он не пресытился этим – мягкостью губ Фродо, которые открылись ему теплом и влажностью, дразня языком. Его сознание помутилось, будто вместо поцелуя Фродо он выпил вино, и Сэм прервал поцелуй, пресекая непроизвольную попытку Фродо перевернуть его на спину. «Не в этот раз, сударь», - с улыбкой подумал Сэм, - в этот раз позвольте вашему Сэму показать Вам кое-что».

Он немного отодвинулся, примерно на расстояние вытянутой руки, и принялся расстегивать рубашку Фродо. Фродо издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук, поднял руки к рубашке, намереваясь помочь Сэму снять ее. Но Сэм быстро убрал его руки. «Откиньтесь на подушки и просто лежите, сэр».

«Тебе легко говорить», - сказал Фродо, - «ты можешь видеть».

Сэм усмехнулся его недовольному тону, и услужливо стал рассыпать поцелуи по обнаженной коже Фродо. Один достался его щеке, один – шее, осторожное прикосновение языка досталось ложбинке ниже горла – у Фродо был вкус соли и молока с медом, к нему примешивался слабый цветочный запах мыла – один поцелуй после каждой расстегнутой пуговички, дальше ниже по груди, почти до живота…

«СЭМ!»

«Да, сэр?» - Сэм отстранился, и про себя благословил повязку на глазах, которая не давала Фродо увидеть его самодовольную улыбку.

«Нет…» - Фродо сильно прикусил губу, потом глубоко вдохнул. «Хватит меня дразнить, Сэмуайз».

«Я не больше дразню Вас, чем Вы меня прежде, мистер Фродо».

Фродо застонал. «Я обречен».

Но он откинулся на подушки и одеяло, позволяя Сэму без напряжения вытащить его рубашку из брюк, даже не хихикнув, когда Сэм погладил мягкую, гладкую кожу его талии. Кивнув самому себе, Сэм обратил свое внимание на брюки Фродо. Вначале ремень, потом пуговицы и «молния». Этот процесс дразнил его также как и Фродо, возбуждение которого нарастало, пока Сэм возился с пуговицами на брюках. Наконец, Сэм стащил брюки с Фродо, делая это так аккуратно, словно не желая их помять. Фродо приподнял бедра в направлении Сэма, и что-то счастливо пробормотал, ощущая на своих ногах прохладный воздух.

Сэм снова остановился. Как же все просто – теперь осталось лишь раздеться самому, лечь рядом с Фродо и позволить жару в своем животе взять всё под свой контроль. Но тогда, по его мнению, все закончится слишком быстро. Нет, не в этот раз. Сегодня будет иначе…

Сэм опустился на колени рядом с Фродо, и раньше, чем тот мог бы вообщем-то справедливо нахмуриться, начал свое «исследование».

Вначале лицо Фродо. Наполовину скрытое повязкой, но оставшейся части Сэму было вполне достаточно. Кожа лица была бледной из-за отсутствия пребывания ее на солнце и гладкой, потому что так редко ее могли касаться дождь и холодный ветер, его щеки были нежными как цветочные лепестки под изучающими пальцами Сэма. Губы…Фродо приоткрыл рот и поймал палец Сэма, игриво посасывая его. Дыхание Сэма сбилось, он сглотнул. «О, нет, мистер Фродо», - подумал он, - «вы не получите своё преимущество так легко!» Он медленно высвободил свой палец, и провел им вниз по груди Фродо, выписывая кружки вокруг его сосков, заставляя их затвердеть от влажного прикосновения.

Теперь настала очередь сбиться дыханию Фродо. «Сэм…»

Сэм заставил его замолчать нежным поцелуем, потом легким касанием языка скользнул по губам Фродо, переместился на челюсть, потом к уху – в этот момент Фродо вздрогнул – дальше пробежался по шее Фродо и замер на том месте, где шея переходила в плечо. Это местечко Сэм разведал еще тогда, когда они с Фродо впервые были вместе, вот и сейчас Фродо застыл от его прикосновения. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Сэма, призывая его не останавливаться. Сэм почувствовал, как подрагивают пальцы Фродо.

Но после долгой паузы Сэм отстранился, несмотря на молящие прикосновения пальцев Фродо к голове. Ему было еще что «исследовать».

Он спустился к груди Фродо: сейчас на ней не было ни рубашки, ни жилета.

Кожа Фродо сияла, она была еще бледнее там, где ее скрывала от солнца одежда, но даже небольшого солнца было достаточно, чтобы потемнело его лицо за время скитаний по Ширу. Бледные руки, грудь, живот…Сэм нежно очертил их своими пальцами. «Такой худой стал», - нахмурясь, подумал Сэм, - «нужно побольше его кормить».

«Сэм!» - Фродо взбрыкнулся под легкими, извилистыми прикосновениями пальцев.

Сэм прижался к Фродо всем телом, придавливая его к кровати. Фродо мгновенно успокоился, потом какой-то молящий звук вырвался из его горла. Сэм улыбнулся: он мог чувствовать, как подрагивают мышцы Фродо, его соски затвердели, касаясь груди Сэма, а своим бедром Сэм ощутил эрекцию Фродо.

«Еще немножко, хозяин», - подумал Сэм, и, наклонившись, снова поцеловал Фродо.

Фродо отчаянно поцеловал его в ответ. Когда Сэм отстранился, обрывая поцелуй, он дрожал уже не меньше, чем Фродо. Всё было так просто, нужно только немного подвинуться и… - но Сэм пообещал самому себе, что на этот раз финал будет другим, пообещал еще раньше, чем завязал Фродо глаза.

Он снова отстранился, обнадеживающе поглаживая грудь Фродо, потом живот, ноги…Наконец, он встал на колени между бедер Фродо. Облизнул губы, наклонился и впервые ощутил вкус своего хозяина.

Фродо замер. Одна его рука коснулась плеча Сэма.

«Сэм…о, Сэм, ты можешь не делать этого».

«Я знаю, сэр», - хрипло вымолвил Сэм, наклонился, и снова взял Фродо в рот.

Это не было чем-то неприятным. Однажды он случайно подслушал, как девушки жаловались друг другу, что на вкус «это» горько и неприятно, но с мистером Фродо Сэм чувствовал только вкус соли и мускус, и никакой горечи. Он лизал его словно леденец, принимая достаточно глубоко, и скоро у Сэма заныла челюсть. Но он тут же забыл об этом, услышав крик удовольствия Фродо.

Всё заняло меньше времени, чем рассчитывал Сэм – должно быть он зря так долго дразнил мистера Фродо. Очень скоро Фродо, застонав, дернулся в его руках, окончательно теряя контроль над собой…

Добрую половину «неожиданности» Сэм проглотил, затем сел и вытер рот, а его сердцу, казалось, стало мало места в груди от гордости.

К Фродо уже вернулась способность двигаться, он стащил повязку с глаз, приподнялся, обнял Сэма и увлек его за собой, снова опускаясь на кровать. «Сэм…О, Сэм ты…»

Фродо задыхался, ему не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свой восторг, он покрывал лицо Сэма поцелуями, и касался его там, где нравилось Сэму. Сэм рухнул обратно на покрывало, дивясь тому, что будто огонь бежит в него по венам: он так и успел понять, как именно ему удалось так возбудить Фродо. Но совсем скоро он сам кричал от наслаждения, которое дарил ему Фродо.

Когда, наконец, расслабленные и удовлетворенные, они лежали обнимаясь, Сэм почувствовал, что плечи Фродо дрожат от смеха.

«Сэр?» - Затем еще тише, - «Фродо?»

«С завязанными глазами», - все еще посмеиваясь, проговорил Фродо, - «мой милый, стеснительный Сэм».

«Это не из-за стеснительности», - раздраженно подумал Сэм. «Так нужно было потому что…потому что…ну, вообщем он не знал почему, но так было нужно, и совсем он не чувствовал никакой стеснительности».

«Если вам не понравилось…»

Руки Фродо крепко сжали его. «Конечно, понравилось, глупенький. Но в следующий раз я хочу видеть твоё лицо».

В следующий раз!

Сэм улыбнулся, и не важно, если Фродо почувствует это своим плечом.

«Да», - проговорил Сэм.

Конец.


End file.
